A Confession
by Satin's.Kiss
Summary: oneshot. HGSB Sirius needs to confess something. What could it be?


**A confession**

**Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue…I'm kinda broke.**

**

* * *

**

Sirius raked a hand through his dark brown hair. He was obviously upset about something. **_How could I do this? Gods, I feel like I've betrayed Harry by having these feelings for her. My god, what the bloody hell do I do? _**

"Sirius?" inquired Harry as he walked in with a few other Order members.

"Hey Harry. How was your trip to Diagon Alley?"

"Ginny and Hermione dragged us into a clothes store where they bought a ton of stuff, but other than that, we had a blast."

"Hermione sure has changed for the better though," Ron commented as he walked in with his arm around his girlfriend's, Lavender, waist.

"Yeah I guess she has. She's still a bookworm but she's bloody gorgeous now," Harry said as he plopped down on the couch next to Sirius.

"You guys really shouldn't talk about her like that. She could walk in any minute now," piped up Remus from where he was sitting next to his fiancée, Tonks.

"Don't worry about, she's not gonna walk in," said Fred as he came in with George and their girlfriends, Angelina and Katie, "Her and Ginny are upstairs putting their stuff away."

Sirius decided not to say anything but secretly he agreed with Harry. Hermione was definitely pretty before but now she was amazing. Her body had filled out, her hair had grown out of its bushy state and was now sleek and straight, and her eyes, oh her huge chocolate eyes that a man could lose himself in. Oh yes she was gorgeous. But he wouldn't do anything about it because his godson was in love with her.

"Sirius! Snap out of it man," Harry said waving his hand in front of his godfather's face.

"What? Sorry about that Harry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Alright, that's it. Padfoot, you've been moody and upset about something all day. Now, what's wrong?" Remus asked with a note of concern in his voice.

"Nothing's wrong Moony. I'm fine."

"The hell you are! You're not leaving this room until you tell us what's wrong with you."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when I'm done. I've been upset lately because I figured something big out. I've figured out my feelings for a certain girl."

"Why would finding out that you're in love with someone upset you Sirius?" asked a confused Harry.

"Because that girl is Hermione! I feel like I've betrayed you Harry by falling for her because I know that you're in love with her."

"Hermione! But she's so much younger than you are Sirius," Molly exclaimed before Harry had a chance to say anything.

"Harry had just been sitting there waiting for Molly to finish before looking at Sirius. "What makes you think I'm in love with Hermione, Sirius? Because I'm not."

"But, I've seen you sneaking into her room late at night Harry."

"Oh well, ummmm, about that. I guess it was gonna come out sometime. I have been sneaking into Hermione's room at night, but it's to see Ginny, not Hermione. See, Gin and I are going out and Hermione was the only one that knew about it."

"It's about time! We were beginning to wonder if you two were ever gonna get together," said George.

"Please don't hurt her Harry. She really cares about you and if you break her heart, you'll have the whole Weasley family after your blood," said Ron seriously.

"Trust me, I have no intention of hurting her," said Harry relieved that they didn't kill him for going out with Ginny.

"Sirius, do you realize that not everyone will agree with a relationship between you and Hermione because of the age difference?" asked Remus gently.

"I don't care as long as you all are okay with it and she wants to be with me. I love her far too much to let any of the disapproval bother me."

"Do you really mean that Sirius?" asked Hermione as she and Ginny came into the room from where they had been listening to the whole conversation.

"Yes Hermione. I have fallen in love with you. I know it's wrong, that I'm too old for you but I couldn't help but fall for you."

"Sirius, I love you too," Hermione said shyly.

"You- you do?" Sirius asked stunned as she stepped closer to him.

"Yup, sure do. So what are you gonna do about it?"

Sirius smirked at her as he drew her into his arms," Oh, I'm sure I can think of something, love," he said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Neither one noticed that Molly had long ago ushered everyone out of the room so that they could have privacy. They were completely focused on one another as Sirius lowered his mouth to Hermione's. Everything else faded away as the couple shared their first kiss of many.

* * *

**I know I should be spending my time writing Chapter 4 of 'Dragon's Song' but I got the plot for this stuck in my head and had to write it. So, I hope y'all liked it and as always…**

**Please read and review!**

**slytherinprincess**


End file.
